Good Thing they change the Bed Sheets in a Hotel
by I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink
Summary: (SMUT. ONE-SHOT SMUT) (Percabeth)" Percy gasped as Annabeth pulled away from him, from their lust. Annabeth's lips were red, her checks flushed and her eyes hungry. To Percy, she was amazing. But Annabeth was hiding something."


**I only own the plot line. Smut. This is a one-Shot SMUT. Now Don't Say I didn't warn you. *Percabeth.***

**-I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink-**

Percy gasped as Annabeth pulled away from him, from their lust. Annabeth's lips were red, her checks flushed and her eyes hungry. To Percy, she was amazing. But Annabeth was hiding something.

Percy's hair was a tangled mess, not that it bothered her. Percy always seemed to have "bed head". His cheeks were crimson, and the hickeys on his neck darkened. Their bodies were entangled, an arm, a leg. They were one.

They were both topless as for Annabeth- Braless. Percy's skin was tanned, a complete turn on for her, his chest was unbearably muscular. Annabeth's body was more fair skinned, both her nipples were throbbing from being sucked un. Teeth marks on her left one where Percy had been so hungry for more of her, of him- together.

She gently placed a hand on his chest, looking down at her panties slightly.  
"Percy- I want to so bad-" she gasped. As he kissed her neck sucking a little on each kiss. Each one more hungry than the last.  
"Then lets do it" he whispered in her ear as she gripped his hair tighter.  
"I'm on my bloody period" she sighed as he licked the line where her boobs meet.  
"I love you." he Moaned as he kissed her. Deeper this time, ferociously. Their tongues tangled, teeth biting the occasional lip. Slowly but surely Percy slid a hand down her panties and felt a trickle of blood where his hand met her vagina. Slowly gaining speed he began to finger her, occasionally taking a pause and sucking her clit. Blood spilled everywhere. The moans of pleasure he herd made him grin and he pushed himself further, making her pleasure unbearable. Her hands gripped his hair extremely tight, she let out an orgasm. Her walls clenched and blood and her juices came spilling out. Percy was quick though, he licked it all up, his work- flawless.

All of a sudden- the tables turned and it was her turn to do him some pleasure. Her hands violently pulled off him pants and ripped his boxers. She began pumping his penis, kissing the tip. Percy moaned and loved her so much at this moment. She stopped slowly, brought her lips to the tip and hummed him, it was the most terrific feeling he had ever felt. He ejaculated, but she swallowed it all up. Her mouth opened wider as she began sucking the penis ferociously, he jizzed everywhere. She was making him feel skyrocket. His moans grew louder, a certain orgasm escaping from time to time. But wait- she stopped.

Percy looked at her confused. He needed more, they couldn't stop now.  
" Beg for me" She demanded still gripping his penis tightly with her fingers.  
"Anna-"  
"BEG!" she demanded.  
"Annabeth be nice please!" he moaned, his lust grew bigger inside of him. His penis was growing harder by the second. He needed her to finish the job.  
" Annabeth Chase! I love you! I need you to suck the hell outa me. To make me moan and Orgasm till my penis dies. Do me Anna! DO ME!" quickly she began again, but he couldn't wait he shoved her head on his penis harder, thrusting himself into her. She licked and sucked and made it amazing, he moaned so loud the neighbors could hear him. She began touching one of his balls now, it was slightly hairy, and soft. slowly she pulled away from his dick and sucked on his balls.

"Enough." he thought as he pushed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and thrust himself into her. Harder, harder, he was gasping for air but her moans kept him going. She reached her climax and her walls clenched around his penis. But he couldn't stop there. He began kissing her passionately, wanting her. Then he felt it, and before he knew it the first sperm had made it into her body. She gasped and moaned louder. This persisted for a while, then the paces softened and the both lied down on the bed filled with blood.  
"Good thing they change the bed sheets in a hotel" Percy mumbled as he fell asleep still clenching Anna's hand.


End file.
